


The Sexytime Chronicles

by beautifulconcordia



Category: Hot in Cleveland
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulconcordia/pseuds/beautifulconcordia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexytimes with Joy and Victoria. Need I say more? Explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Handcuffed

Victoria handcuffs Joy to the bed, slipping the key carefully onto the dresser. Joy smiles as Victoria arches her back, crawling on top of her, her warm body pressed gently against Joy’s. Victoria touches Joy’s chest with her long slender fingers, tracing Joy’s cleavage with her manicured nail. Tracing it down towards her belly button, she sighs, admiring Joy’s toned stomach. Lifting her finger for a moment, she watches as Joy’s breathing becomes shallow. She senses that Joy liked the feeling of her fingers against her skin. Victoria bites her lip, and leans up to press a gentle kiss against Joy’s soft silky lips.

‘You like this fantasy, don’t you? I’m glad that you’re letting me do this…I’ve wanted to try it again.’

Joy smiles sweetly, ‘Anything for you, sweetheart.’

Victoria laughs a little as she leans in to kiss Joy against her neck. She hears Joy gasp at the feeling of Victoria’s lips against her neck. Victoria brushes a few kisses, before moving towards her shoulder, nibbling it gently. Joy feels Victoria’s teeth gently graze against her porcelain skin. She tries to move, but then remembers she is still handcuffed. Victoria looks up, smiling and then continues, as she runs her fingers against Joy’s body.

‘Honey, don’t squirm too much…I don’t want to hurt you.’

She reaches the top of Joy’s boy short, and smiles. As she gently slips her hand inside, she leans in to whisper sweet, but occasionally something dirty, to which Joy grins and even laughs a little. Victoria traces gently against her pelvic bone, smiling as she hears Joy’s gasps and soft guttural moans.

‘You like this, don’t you…’ Victoria says, to which Joy quickly nods, her breathing shallow and labored. Smiling, Victoria tugs against Joy’s boy short, pulling it down a little. She brushes her lips against Joy’s thigh, and when she reaches the inner, she hears Joy gasp. Looking up, she smiles, and then continues. Her fingers reach for Joy, feeling her lover’s wetness and she smiles and proceeds to finger her gently. She starts with one, and quickly moves to two, as she watches Joy’s breathing become heavy. She continues to be gentle as she adds the final finger, still gently and carefully thrusting, as she watches Joy writhe at the feeling of Victoria within her. A scream escapes Joy’s lips, and Victoria bites her lip. She continues, biting her lip every time she hears Joy moan or cry out her name. Joy finally says something.

‘Victoria, say my name… please…say my name’

Victoria looks up, smiling. ‘Joy, my darling Joy.’

Joy gasps as Victoria removes her fingers. She’s still handcuffed so she just lays there, her eyes closed. Victoria rushes to get the key and swiftly and quickly unlocks the handcuffs, releasing Joy into her toned, muscular arms.

‘I’ve got you, baby…’ Victoria holds her as she brushes a stray bang out of Joy’s face. Joy opens her eyes, smiling.

‘That was fun, could I try?’


	2. Whipped Cream

Victoria unbuttons her blouse, tossing the blouse against the heap of clothes which lay on the floor. She realized that their room was a mess, but was too entranced by Joy’s seduction to care. Joy motions for Victoria to unhook her bra, but Victoria looks at her, confused by the hand motions.

_‘What?’_

Joy rolls her eyes, and whispers huskily, ‘Take off your bra, sweetheart…that’s what I was trying to say.’

Victoria smiles, and realized that she really needed to pay more attention; she reaches in the back, flicking the clasp on her bra, unhooking it. She removes the garment, tossing it against the heap of clothes. She looks at Joy, only wearing no more than her panties. Her top was bare. Joy licks her lips, and reaches into her drawer. She rummages through all the personal toys, and then sighs.

‘Wait a moment, love…I’ll be right back…don’t get dressed, alright?’

Victoria nods and covers her naked breasts with the comforter.  She pulls out a Cosmo, and proceeds to read it, waiting for her lover to return. She had to wonder what surprise Joy had for her. Moments later, Joy returns, carrying a can of whipped cream.

Victoria sets the magazine down, and Joy shuts the door behind her, locking it.

She removes the covers from her bare breasts and sits up on the bed, kneeling. Joy bites her lip, staring at the perfection of Victoria’s shapely figure and the roundness of Victoria’s breasts.  Kneeling in front of her, she leans in to kiss Victoria on the lips, tasting the smooth gloss she had just applied not too long ago. Parting, Joy reaches for the can, and shakes it proceeding to spray the confection across Victoria's bare chest and toned stomach. She sets the can down, and arches her back. Gently she crawls up towards Victoria's chest, leaning in; she licks the cream with her tongue, lapping against Victoria's bare breasts, which were still coated in the fluffy confection.

She continues until every last bit was gone, licking her lips seductively, she sprays a little more on Victoria’s breasts, and again, proceeds to continue lapping at her chest, even teasing the nipple with the tip of her tongue. Victoria gasps at the feeling of Joy’s tongue against her breasts and shudders in pleasure.

‘My god, Joy…you’re amazing.’

Joy smiles sweetly, not speaking a word, and silences Victoria with another kiss. Again, they part, and this time, Joy trails her tongue down from Victoria’s breasts towards her stomach, which made Victoria shudder again at the feeling of Joy’s tongue against her skin. Joy laps up every last bit of cream, and even goes back towards Victoria’s breasts, and finishing off every last dollop of cream until Victoria was licked clean. Joy then looks at Victoria, who nods, and Joy leans down towards Victoria’s panties, gently tugging against them until Victoria sits up momentarily, and just pulls them off as fast as she did her bra.

‘I’m ready for you, Joy…’ she says huskily.

Joy crawls up against Victoria again, and this time, explores every inch of her. She cups Victoria’s breasts, and then allows her palms to run down the sides, exploring Victoria’s curves. She leans to touch Victoria’s thigh and gently caresses it for a moment, and then reaches inward, and Victoria gasps and clings onto Joy, her fingers clasping against Joy’s bare shoulders. Joy slowly and carefully teases Victoria, running her finger against her most intimate spots; she is turned on by watching Victoria’s reactions to her fingers teasing her. She then slips a finger inside, gently thrusting, slowly and carefully as to not hurt Victoria. She listens as Victoria whimpers and moans at the feeling of Joy’s fingers, and slowly introduces a second finger, and not long after, a third. She cradles Victoria in her other arm, and watches as Victoria’s breathing becomes shallow and labored, and leans in, and kisses her passionately, then pauses to run her fingers through Victoria’s hair.

‘Joy…’ Victoria says, gasping for air. Joy looks at her, and brushes a stray bang away from Victoria’s face.

‘What is it dear, you want me to stop?’

Victoria gasps again at the feeling of Joy’s fingers still inside her, and looks at Joy, raising an eyebrow.

‘Good god no, I just want you to say my name. And then afterwards, I’ll let you spray more whipped cream on my breasts, because you really seemed to like that.’

Joy laughs a little, and smiles. ‘Alrighty then, let’s go out with a bang, shall we?’

Joy leans in, still gently fingering her, and kisses her against the nape of her neck. Victoria moans, and gasps, her moans louder than they were when they first began. Joy smiles and continues to trail it against her collarbone, and then kissing the tops of her breasts. She even stops to lap against a rosy areola before continuing towards Victoria’s stomach.

‘I love every inch of you. You’re absolutely perfect to me.’

Victoria’s breathing became heavier, and she whispers, ‘Joy, please say my name…please.’

Joy smiles, and leans in, still fingering her gently, and kisses her on the lips.

‘Victoria,’ she says, as she removes her fingers. Victoria gasps, and reaches for Joy, pulling her closer to her. She was trying to catch her breath, but managed to speak.

‘The sex was amazing, Joy, give me like five minutes to catch my breath, and then you can finish the can on my breasts, alright?’

Joy laughs, and presses Victoria into her arms, and kisses her.

‘We don’t have to…we can just snuggle here and kiss and be all cute and adorable.’

Victoria laughs at Joy’s remarks. ‘You know, that sounds like a fantastic idea.’ She rummages into the nightstand, reaching for cigarettes.

Joy raises an eyebrow. ‘You still smoke? I thought we quit together?’

Victoria rolls her eyes, sticking the cigarette in her mouth as she fumbles for a lighter. Finding it, she takes the cigarette out momentarily to say, ‘Only after sex, babe.’

She hands Joy one and lights hers, then Joy’s. They inhale and exhale, both simultaneously streaming the smoke in front of them.

‘This was amazing,’ Victoria says, holding the cigarette, dangling it between her fingers, ‘we should try this again soon.’

Joy takes another puff, then exhales, sending the smoke across the room. ‘We shall,’ she says and they hold each other close, which they remained in the same position for the remainder of the time.

 


End file.
